Total TV Show Island!
by TotallyChic
Summary: 24 characters from 12 TV shows battle it out for one million dollars. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! This is my very first fanfic. Sorry it took me a while to finally produce one, so go easy on me. Fair warning, this may not be the best fic.**

 **I don't own anything to do with Total Drama or the shows participating. Just this story.**

"Welcome!" Chris was saying, "Chris McLean here to host another season of this awesome show, if I do say so myself. 24 victims, ahem, contestants from 12 TV shows and cartoons battle it out for a shot at ONE MILLION BIG ONES! There will be two teams doing basic Total Drama stuff. Every few days or so there will be a challenge. In the end, the losing team will be sent to the bonfire ceremony, where all but one will receive a marshmallow. That lone loser must walk the Dock of Shame and leave the island on the Boat of Losers. Some of the things the campers will face are bugs, ravenous creatures, gross foods, and each other. So what will happen the next few days as these campers are hilariously tortured? Find out right now on Total! TV Show! Island!"

(theme song)

"Welcome back to Total TV Show Island. You are about to meet the 12 pairs of contestants. I told them they were all coming here to win one million dollars each, so you should see the look on their faces when they find out. So without further ado, here comes the first boat," Chris said.

The first boat had a couple of teenagers. One of them, a guy, had brown hair, a black shirt under a green jacket, and a strange-looking green and black watch on his arm. The other, a girl, had red hair and a blue sweater over a white polo. Both had green eyes.

"From Ben 10, Ben and Gwen Tennyson!" Chris announced. "HI, you must be our host," Gwen said to Chris. Ben looked around and said, "So this is the place huh? Looks like it's hero time." "Just don't hurt anyone, you with your powers, or you with your Omnitrix," Chris assured.

The next boat had a small yellow pegasus with pink hair, blue-green eyes, and three butterflies on her haunch, and a weird-looking creature with mismatched body parts.

" From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Fluttershy and Discord!" Chris said. Fluttershy looked timid. She said shyly, "Uh, hi. Please don't hurt me, and please go easy on me."

Discord, however, said, "This place is a dump. Where's the chaos?" He and Fluttershy went to join Ben and Gwen.

On the next boat was two teenage girls, both looking like aliens. One of them was gray-blue with blue hair and a cloak, and the other has orange skin, red-pink hair, and was wearing purple.

"From Teen Titans, Raven and Starfire!" Chris said. Starfire immediately greeted everyone, "Hello good people. Hope we can all get along." Discord tried to hit on Raven. "Hello there." Raven gave a slight smirk before her eyes started glowing.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she said, the power throwing Discord into the water. He growled.

Next arrived two guys with spiky black hair. One wore an orange gi over a blue shirt and looked happy just to be there. The other wore a blue unitard with a strange suit of armor. He looked like being there was the last place he wanted to be.

Chris announced, "From DragonBall Z, Goku and Vegeta!"

"I can't believe you dragged me here, Kakarot," Vegeta said with obvious fury. Goku said, "Hey! It was the only way to pay back Bulma's clothes, which you have virtually ruined." Then Vegeta looked at the other contestants. "These contestants look weak," he said.

From the next boat came a guy with short brown hair and a girl with long blond hair.

"From The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon and Penny!" Chris said. Sheldon said, "Hi everyone. I hope you all take pride of my PhD." "Quit bragging," Gwen said. Goku went over to Penny and shook her hand. "Hi, the name's Goku. I hope we can be friends."

"Nice to meet you Goku," Penny said.

Then something caught everyone's attention. It was whoever was arriving on the next boat: two very good-looking guys both wearing a plaid shirt and jacket. One had spiky dark blond hair and green eyes and the other had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. Some of the girls were immediately smitten.

"From Supernatural, Sam and Dean Winchester!" Chris announced. Dean did not look very pleased at this setup. "Oh great, a nature setup. I did not sign up for this."

Sam however didn't mind. "Dean, just think of the million dollars you could end up winning," he said. Then Dean saw the other contestants, mostly the ladies. "Ooh, I see the ladies have already arrived," he said, but then he spotted Discord. Chris suddenly said "And no killing other contestants!" Dean took his eyes off his knife.

The next boat had two girls. One was blond and the other had dark skin and brown hair and a confused look.

"Everyone, this is Maddie and London from The Suite Life!" Chris said. London looked disappointed. "Where's the spa?" The Maddie said, "There are no spas in a summer camp."

Next arrived two more teenagers. One was a guy with long brown hair and was wearing white. The other was a girl, also with brown hair and is wearing pink.

"From Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart!" Chris said. Then Tommy whispered in his ear, "Do we have to hide who we are from these people?" "No, they all know," Chris assured.

Meanwhile Kimberly introduced herself to the others. "I hope we can all be friends," she said.

The occupants of the next boat included a bald guy in a business suit and a dark-haired girl in a black leather jacket.

"Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson from Marvel: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., everybody," Chris announced. Sam walked up to them. "It's nice to meet you Phil-" but was cut off by Coulson. "Please, just call me Coulson, and call her Skye," he said, referring to Skye. She said, "I hope my powers don't get in my way."

On the next boat was two kids, a boy and a girl, both with brown hair.

"From Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel." After Chris's announcement Mabel said, "I hope everyone comes to Gravity Falls, even though it's completely creepy." Then Dipper said, "Just ignore what she says."

Next came two more people in their teens, a guy with big brown hair and a red jacket, and a girl with long caramel colored hair and a short blue-white dress.

"This is Jaden and Alexis from Yu-gi-oh GX, everybody," Chris said. Then Jaden immediately beamed with excitement. "Hi there! I hope you can all get your game on because I certainly will."

Alexis just rolled her eyes in amusement.

Finally came a young boy wearing a blue shirt, breen backpack, and a funny-looking hat, and a pale girl with black hair and sharp teeth.

"From Adventure Time, Finn and Marceline," Chris announced. Finn said, "Oh, wow, that's a lot of people here. This is going to be fun." "Hi, what's up," Marceline said. Then she did a vampire hiss, and Sam and Dean immediately tensed. Until Chris whispered in their ears, "She's not evil."

"Well now that everyone's here we can-" Then the dock collapsed, sending everyone (except those who could fly) into the water. "Why does this always happen?!" Chris complained.

Once everyone was safely at the campfire Chris explained the rules.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa-" Chris said but was cut off by Coulson. "I thought this island sunk."

"We had a lot of people bring it back. A lot, and not just people. Superman came too."

Once rules were explained, Chris announced the teams. "Be warned, not all pairs will be on the same team, and once you're chosen, you're stuck with them until the merge!" Chris laughed hysterically.

"The first team is Discord, Kimberly, Sam, Vegeta, Skye, Starfire, Tommy, Jaden, Fluttershy, Maddie, Penny, and Dean. You are known as Team Hotheads. Goku, London, Sheldon, Dipper, Marceline, Raven, Coulson, Alexis, Ben, Mabel, Gwen, and Finn, you are known as Team Icebergs."

"Wow, so creative," Raven said. Discord eyes her cautiously. "I like her already."

"Boys get one side of a cabin, girls get the other. Hotheads, you're in the east cabin, Icebergs, you're in the west," Chris explained.

 **Chris is now in the confessionals. "Then there is this familiar place, where you can spill all your deepest secrets, and we'll keep it all hidden from everyone else. Most of the time, he he."**

" **Can you believe how filthy this place is?" London was saying. "Especially in here."**

 **Raven says, "This place stinks."**

" **Winning the competition and keeping my brother in line," Sam states. "That's what's happening."**

All of the cabins had bunk beds. Some fought over who would get a certain bunk. The girls of Team Hotheads settled it by drawing straws. Sam and Dean even did rock paper scissors to see who would take a top bunk. Sam won.

" **Why didn't I throw paper?" Dean asks.**

Later, after everyone got settled in, they went to the mess hall to meet with Chef Hatchet. And even Raven was intimidated.

"I've had to cater to several other nutjobs, and I am very rarely surprised. So grab your tray and get your food before I pummel you all!" Chef barked.

All the food sucked. Even Dean said, "Where are the burgers?" Fluttershy was too scared to even touch it. Chef heard this and barked, "You two got a problem with that?!" Both responded, "Sir, no sir!"

Once lunch was over Chris came in. "Your first challenge begins in one hour," he announced.

"I wonder what we have to do?" Jaden asked.

Sam said, "Probably they're going to rehash the standard cliff jumping challenge."

One hour they were all in swimsuits and standing on top of a cliff.

"Called it."

 **Well that was my first chapter. Many more to come. Review this fic.**


	2. Dives and Strides

**Sorry it's been a while to update this fanfic. I've been busy. My sister, TheMasterKat, is currently working on her second season of her series. So here's my second chapter. I own nothing. I also forgot to mention that what you saw in bold was confessionals.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total TV Show Island, 24 characters from twelve TV show have been sent to this crummy summer camp to win one million dollars. While some characters were pretty nice, others didn't want to be here. And they were split into two teams: Team Hotheads and Team Icebergs. Who will win this first challenge? Find out right now on Total! TV Show! Island!

(theme song)

"You may all recognize this first challenge," Chris explained. "That's right, I am bringing back the cliff-jumping challenge!"

" **These people have little imagination," Sam was saying.**

"Your goal is to jump off this 1000-foot high cliff into the water. There are two target areas. The first, wider one is full of really hungry, man-eating sharks. The smaller one is the safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure, is shark free." While Chris spoke, he pointed at the sharks below. They looked like they hadn't eaten in days.

"The winner of this challenge gets an advantage for the next challenge: building a hot tub. The winners will get invincibility and the opportunity to rock the hot tub for the rest of the show. The losers will send someone home. Team Icebergs, you're up first."

None of the Icebergs looked like they wanted to jump. Then Gwen asked, "Have you tested this out?"

"No," said Chris, "we thought this would be more fun if you guys were the guinea pigs."

Gwen cracked. "Fine, I'll go first. I mean, it's just a small circle inside of a larger circle full of man-eating sharks." She did a swandive off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. The Icebergs cheered.

"Yeah! Go Gwen!" Ben cheered at his cousin as he jumped. "WOO-HOO-AHHHHHH!" He landed on the safe zone all right, but on his male parts. He screamed as he sank. Everyone laughed.

" **That had to hurt," Coulson giggles.**

 **Dean laughs so hard that his cheeks hurt.**

 **Even Vegeta has a liking. "Goodie for him."**

Sheldon looked at the water. Then he shook his head. "No. I'm not doing that" "Then you must wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day." Sheldon took the hat and went down the chicken exit: an escalator.

After that, Goku, Mabel, Alexis, Finn, and Coulson all jumped, all landing in the safe zone. But London also refused. "Uh, whatshisname, I'm rich, and I don't want to get me or my hair ruined." Chris threw a hat to her. "Why am I getting a chicken hat again?"

Everyone else in the team jumped into the safe zone. "OK, Team Hotheads, you're up."

Dean already looked ecstatic. "Me first! Me first!" And he did a cannonball off the cliff. "CANNONBAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!" He landed in the safe zone.

Sam shook his head in amusement. "Brothers." And he swan-dived, landing in the safe zone next to Dean.

"Hey Dean."

Vegeta, Jaden, Kimberly, and Maddie all jumped and landed in the safe zone. But Fluttershy, even with wings, was terrified of jumping off cliffs. "I can't do it. I'm scared." Chicken hat. Everyone was making chicken noises at her. Discord scoffed. "Oh, Fluttershy."

Everyone else in the team jumped, making Team Hotheads the winners! "You get to use these carts to carry the crates with your hot tub supplies back to camp. Team Icebergs, it's going to take a while."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles of pop…," Team Hotheads sang as they pulled their crates back to camp. Meanwhile, Team Icebergs were already way behind. Everyone was pushing a crate except for London.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked. Then Raven barked at her, "To start our next challenge, idiot!" "OK, what's that challenge, and what's in those crates?"

Meanwhile, "...22 bottles of pop on the wall," Team Hotheads finished singing as they made it back to camp. "That was quick," Sam said, and they started to open their crates.

Team Icebergs made it back a while later and Sheldon started to strategize what to do. "How about I call the shots here." "All right, chicken," said Dipper. Sheldon fumed at himself.

But while Team Hotheads worked as a team, thanks to Sheldon's tactics, Team Icebergs weren't.

While Hotheads easily arranged the outer wood, Icebergs used duck tape and it fell apart.

While Hotheads shared their tools, Icebergs fought for their tools.

Hotheads made a rally line to get the water to the hot tub. Once they were finished, the tub looked perfect. The Icebergs' tub was held together by duck tape.

Chris inspected Hothead's hot tub first. Then he gave them a thumbs up. They cheered. When he got to Icebergs' it leaked and fell apart again.

"I think we have a winner," said Chris. "The winner is… Team Hotheads!" Team Hotheads cheered.

"You all get invincibility, and the opportunity to rock this hot tub tonight. Team Icebergs, what can I say?"

Everyone looked at Sheldon and London, because London was useless and Sheldon cost them the challenge. Plus, they were both wearing chicken hats.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team Hotheads were all at the bonfire looking miserable. Chris explained, "You all cast your ballots in the confessionals. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. Ever.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Goku.

"Marceline.

"Coulson.

"Dipper.

"Ben.

"Mabel.

"Gwen.

"Alexis.

"Finn.

"Raven."

Only Sheldon and London were left. "Campers, this the final marshmallow of the night."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Sheldon."

London looked confused as Sheldon went to get his marshmallow. "What am I supposed to do again?"

That gave Alexis an idea. "Hey London, there's a diamond necklace on that boat over there." She pointed at the Boat of Losers. Once London got on the boat to look for a "diamond necklace," it left, taking her with it.

Chris said to the rest of the team, "Enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe. For tonight."

 **Discold looks scowling. "Soon, this competition will be mine."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team Hotheads were celebrating at their hot tub party. Dean, Kimberly, Tommy, Skye, and Jaden were in the tub while the others were relaxing nearby.

"To Team Hotheads!" Dean shouted, raising a soda can. "TEAM HOTHEADS!" everyone shouted, raising their cans.

Vegeta, Starfire, and Sam were all going, "Go Hotheads, go Hotheads!"

 **Wanna review, please do.**


End file.
